Advent Challenge Prompt 'Open Fire'
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: this is the second SD Advent Challenge, Prompt Open Fire. Contains mature content! Please R&R!


12/2/2007

Part of the S/D Advent Drabble Challenge. Prompt 'Open Fire'

Rating: M

A/N: this is my first S/D story, please R&R!

The chilly December wind swept through the campfire area as Sam Carter shivered and wrapped the blanket firmer around herself and tried her best to keep warm as she sat on a log around the campfire. She cupped her hands around the cup of coffee she was holding and took a small sip. She looked over at Daniel and saw that he too was wrapped up in a blanket, holding a cup of coffee and trying to stay warm while sitting next to her on the log, hip to hip. Sam smiled as she looked at Daniel. Daniel, who was looking off in the distance, felt Sam staring at him, turned and looked at Sam and smiled back at her.

Sam and Daniel weren't on a mission; they were in fact, on a rare day off. And so, they had decided to go camping, just the two of them. It wasn't often that they got days off but when they did, they always spent them together. Sam and Daniel had known each other for many years and after first meeting each other, they formed a solid and strong friendship which had been tested greatly over the years. Soon that strong friendship had turned into love, a deeper love than either of them had ever known. Camping together was one of their favorite pastimes and tonight sitting here together drinking coffee, and being in comfortable silence with the other was no exception.

Sam shivered once more got up and stoked the fire, adding more wood. Daniel looked at Sam and smiled. To Daniel, Sam, his Sam was beautiful inside and out. He loved everything about her, her laugh, her smile, her blond hair, her eyes, her passion for learning, and living. He knew her heart and knew all of the love she had to give. If there was one thing that Daniel loved more than anything about Sam it was her heart. Daniel knew that Sam had a knack for figuring out things that no one else could figure out. Her passion for her work and her passion for him were the two things that he loved the most about her.

Daniel loved the fact that she could spend hours and hours engrossed in an object and take some much joy out of finding out what made it tick. She was like a kid in a candy store when it came to working on things like that. Daniel also loved Sam's passion that she had for him. When Daniel was with her, nothing else mattered. Everything in the world was perfect.

With Sam, Daniel was whole and complete and he felt safe and more loved than any other kind of love that he had known. Sam and Daniel could be watching a movie at his house, out for drinks with Jack and Teal'c, working together on a mission or spending time in each others arms.

After Sam had sat back down next to Daniel, their bodies briefly touched and sent sparks of electricity through out their bodies, they both shivered and not because it was cold. Daniel moved closer to Sam, taking his blanket and wrapping it around the two of them.

Sam looked at Daniel and smiled a big smile. With him, she had never felt more loved, had never felt safer, more at peace and filled with joy than when they were together, be it, working in the lab after a mission, holding hands while walking down the corridor late at night when no one was around, stealing kisses and such in closets or just being together and not saying a word. Sam loved Daniel's passion for his work, his love for life and wanting to do the right thing and helping people. She loved his eyes, his laugh, his hair, but most of all she loved his smile. It was that smile that she loved to see every day. That smile brightened up her world every time and could make her happy no matter what.

Sam and Daniel both noticed that it was getting colder and colder, so they doused the fire and quickly went into their tent together. Lying side by side, Daniel wore a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt and socks and Sam wore the same. The two lovers snuggled in close to each other and stayed warm through the body heat and warm blankets and sleeping bag that covered them.

Daniel looked at Sam and leaned over and kissed her gently and she kissed him back. Their kiss grew in intensity and need. And Daniel kissed her deeply once again, savoring the taste of her tongue on his while his free hand slid up underneath her shirt and caressed her. Sam moaned in response and kissed Daniel back with equal passion and love. Daniel moved and positioned his body above Sam's and ran his fingers through her short, blond hair as he continued to kiss her. Sam meanwhile lifted up Daniel's shirt and took it off him and touched his bare chest and he moaned in response. Daniel for short few seconds stopped kissing Sam and quickly took off her shirt and then he began to kiss all down her body and she loved every minute of it. Both lovers breathing hard quickly shed the rest of their clothing. Daniel once again positioned himself above Sam and slowly entered her and she moaned loudly when he did so. He kissed her deeply and soon they found a rhythm of their own. One that took them higher and farther than they had ever been before. The two lovers fell into each others arms exhausted but happy and were soon asleep.


End file.
